Happy Birthday
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Himawari no diría nada, porque ese era un secreto de su tio Neji y de ella. De nadie más. ¡Esta historia participa en el Reto especial : ¡Gracias por todo, Naruto! del foro "La academia de Konoha"!


¡Hola, hola! Bueno, hoy vengo con un pequeño one-shot especial dedicado a este personaje que seguro todos recordamos. El pasado 23 de Marzo fue emitido el último capítulo de este anime que por tantos años hemos seguido fielmente, obligándonos de esta manera a decirle adiós a nuestro intrépido rubio y, junto con él, a todas sus aventuras. El foro de Naruto en el que me encuentro tuvo la maravillosa idea de poner un reto para conmemorar este precioso y, al mismo tiempo, triste día. Yo no podía quedarme fuera, así que, ¡aquí está mi aportación! ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!

* * *

 _ **Esta historia participa en el Reto especial : ¡Gracias por todo, Naruto! del foro "La academia de Konoha"**_

* * *

 **¡Naruto no me pertenece! Es obra de Mashashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Narración.

— Diálogos.

 _"Pensamientos"_

* * *

 **Birthday**

Las risas infantiles eran la melodía que resonaba en cada rincón del cálido hogar, vibrando con alegría y trayendo una sonrisa a la dueña de aquella esbelta figura e infinitos mechones oscuros, que se paseaba por la segunda planta con andar suave, prácticamente danzando en el aire, tan silenciosamente que cualquiera juraría que sus pies no acariciaban la superficie plana que se extendía bajo ellos.

— Himawari —las notas se deslizaron, suaves, y las carcajadas cesaron como respuesta. Una vez en la planta baja, la mujer se asomó al salón, donde la imagen de su pequeña hija susurrando al vacío la recibió—. ¿Qué haces, cariño?

Un pequeño estremecimiento. Los enormes ojos de hermosa tonalidad azul se encontraron con los plateados de la mayor, para después girarse en dirección al vacío. Este proceso se repitió una, dos, tres veces. Finalmente, el ceño de la niña se frunció de forma simpática, como pasando por un difícil debate. Sin embargo, luego sonrió mirando el aire.

— ¡Es un se-cre-to! —rió con placer infantil mientras pronunciaba aquello, el pequeño índice viajando hasta su boca. Hinata parpadeó un instante, pero su respuesta fue una simple sonrisa afable.

— Ya veo, entonces guárdalo bien.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ya vámonos, 'ttebasa! —la voz del mayor de sus hijos resonó desde la entrada y la mayor extendió una mano a la más pequeña ante esto.

— Tu hermano nos está esperando.

— ¡Sí! —y, con una sonrisa marca exclusiva de la familia Uzumaki, la niña aceptó la mano.

El camino fue corto, el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza y el sonido de las hojas revolviéndose en respuesta inundó sus oídos una vez las tres siluetas llegaron a su destino. Avanzando en silencio, con los dos niños siguiéndola dos pasos más atrás, Hinata caminó hasta posicionarse en aquel lugar que tantas veces había pisado, donde la figura del hombre de sus sueños ya la esperaba, solemne, la capa del hokage ondeando. En silencio, llegó a su lado, agachándose para quedar a la altura de sus hijos, que se habían situado a ambos lados.

Durante unos segundos, disfrutó de la apacible calma que nadie parecía dispuesto a romper. Su mirada se suavizó y los finos labios sonrieron con nostalgia y dulzura, contemplando el nombre grabado en aquel pedazo de piedra.

— Neji-nii-san —pronunció con una voz cargada del más sincero y puro de los amores, sus hebras largas y oscuras agitándose suavemente—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Todos la siguieron.

— Felicidades, Neji, 'ttebayo.

— ¡Tio Neji! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

— Tks... Esto es una estupidez.

Bien, puede que no todos.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Hazlo bien! —protestó al instante Himawari, armando un adorable puchero con los labios. Su hermano la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Aunque le felicitemos, él no nos escuchará!

— ¡Sí que lo hará!

— Boruto —la fina voz femenina no se elevó por encima de un tranquilo susurro, pero surtió el efecto deseado: los dos niños se callaron. Su mirada fue amable y maternal cuando se clavó en el rubio menor—. Si no fuera por tu tio Neji, mamá y papá no estarían aquí. Himawari y tú tampoco. Así que sé agradecido, ¿sí?

No hubo presión en su voz, ni enfado. Solo su calma habitual, su parsimonia y dulzura. Aun así, el niño pasó saliva y retrocedió un paso, como si hubiese recibido un contundente golpe. Los orbes azules contemplaron el rostro de su madre antes de fruncir el ceño y girar su atención a la tumba. Finalmente, chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tio Neji, 'ttebasa!

Después de todo, no podía negarle nada a su madre. La risa angelical de la más pequeña de los Uzumaki no se hizo esperar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de lanzarse a abrazar a su hermano, este se dio la vuelta.

— Vámonos de una vez, hace frío.

La niña sonrió.

— ¡Espérame, onii-chan!

— No os vayáis solos, niños.

Naruto fue detrás de las dos figuras mas pequeñas y solo Hinata quedó atrás, su mirada fija en los kanjis que componían aquel nombre tan adorado.

— Somos muy felices gracias a ti, Neji-nii-san.

La fina mano se extendió para depositar sobre la tierra aquellas flores que había mantenido protegidas todo el camino.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Date prisa!

— ¡Mamá!

La mirada perlada contempló a su familia, que ya la esperaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— Ya voy —habló con tranquilidad, poniéndose recta ante la tumba y, con una sonrisa afable y cariñosa, inclinándose en una profunda reverencia ante ella—. Nos vemos, Neji-nii-san.

Con estas últimas palabras, caminó hacia quienes la esperaban, su familia, que solo existía gracias a su amado primo, que abandonó ese mundo con tal de darles la oportunidad de ser felices. Desde la tumba, unos ojos plateados contemplaron las largas hebras de la mujer alejarse, el rostro de quien los portaba impasible. Solo una sonrisa apenas perceptible alteraba su estóico porte. Al igual que lo había hecho la mujer, él se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia.

— Me alegra que sea feliz, Hinata-sama.

Y ella se detuvo, girándose hacia aquel susurro pronunciado por el viento. Nada la recibió. Una última sonrisa adornó sus labios antes de continuar su camino. No se percató de como los enormes ojos azules de su hija miraban detrás suyo, a donde ella no había visto nada, una sonrisa inocente brillando en su rostro mientras, nuevamente, se llevaba el índice a los labios.

— Nuestro secreto.

— ¿Qué dices, Himawari?

— Nada, onii-chan —miró al niño tan parecido a su padre y solo rió en el momento en que su madre les alcanzó para tomarla de la mano.

— Vamos a casa.

— ¡Sí!

Himawari no diría nada, porque ese era un secreto de su tio Neji y de ella. De nadie más. Solo ella sabía que él estaba ahí. Que siempre estaba ahí. Nadie más le veía, ni le escuchaba, pero su tío seguía apareciendo y jugando con ella, contándole historias, hablándole de sus padres o simplemente escuchándola. Visitas que se habían transformado en su secreto.

Neji no planeaba irse. No, él seguiría observando a su prima y a Naruto, disfrutando de esa felicidad que siempre les deseo. Observaría a su sobrino seguir su propio camino, velaría por la seguridad de su sobrina. Además, no podía marcharse. No hasta asegurarse de que _ella_ también encontraba la forma de ser feliz.

Solo pensarla un segundo fue suficiente para que, como si se tratase de una invocación, aquella menuda figura que con tanta claridad recordaba avanzara solitaria y silenciosa por donde los anteriores visitantes habían desaparecido, como si hubiese estado esperando a que se marcharan para dar a conocer su presencia. Y, quizás, así había sido. Así era todos los años. Al igual que lo había hecho Hinata, la recién llegada se agachó, las cuencas chocolate clavándose en el nombre tallado en piedra. Las pequeñas manos jugueteaban con una solitaria rosa roja, haciendo girar su tallo en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tardó unos segundos en despegar sus labios, extendiendo una de sus manos para acariciar los kanjis mientras lo hacía.

— Seguro que piensas que soy una pesada por continuar viniendo —las palabras bailaron en el aire como un pensamiento dicho en voz alta—. Incluso si fuese así, no me podrías echar de aquí —un comentario casi entretenido, seguido de una triste pausa—. Hey, Neji, ¿me estás viendo? ¿Puedes escucharme?

Los finos dedos terminaron de recorrer el nombre, alejándose de la fría superficie a continuación. Entonces una fina lágrima rodó por la mejilla femenina hasta su barbilla, cayendo al suelo y humedeciendo la tierra. Rápidamente, ella la apartó con el dorso de su diestra.

— Perdón, soy una llorona —rió pronunciando aquello, pero el sentimiento alegre no llegó a sus ojos—. Hoy no es un día para estar triste, ¿cierto? —una sonrisa suave acudió a los finos labios mientras depositaba la rosa junto a las primeras flores—. Feliz cumpleaños, Neji.

Fueron varios los minutos que transcurrieron en silencio antes de que la figura femenina se irguiera, sacudiendo tierra invisible de sus prendas antes de sonreír ampliamente.

— Me voy ya —informó, una nota alegre en su entonación—. Adiós.

La mirada plateada siguió la silueta que se alejaba, solitaria, frágil. Incapaz de avanzar, detenida en el tiempo. Los años no parecían capaces de deshacer la tristeza de la mirada chocolate con su transcurso. No podía marcharse sin ver que su compañera estaba bien. No la dejaría hasta que hallara su camino.

— Tú también se feliz, Tenten.

Era su último deseo para aquella cálida muchacha a la cuál no le dio oportunidad de terminar de derretir su frío corazón. Esa a la cual le robó el brillo con su partida. Ella debía ser feliz, sabía que así sería. Y necesitaba estar ahí para asegurarse de ello.

* * *

¡Fin! Casi lloro mientras escribía esto. Jamás superaré lo de Neji, mi corazón aun lo sufre. ¡Espero que sufriérais conmigo y me dejéis un lindo review!

By Kaori Atsuka


End file.
